bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Void Empire: The Art of Pre-War
The Rise of The Wicked: Part 1 Taisenzen slowly stepped out into the pitch black sky of . His eyes roamed from left to right, scanning the giant mas of sand that lay before the enormous tower in which he resided in. "I cannot believe this place is home of the most destructive creatures within the spiritual world." He spoke out, leaning forward as he peered father over the balcony, a smile cracking across his face as he continued to take in the beautiful surroundings. "I am not all that sure I know what you are talking about. It's completely dead here, and looks like a fucking desert. I don't see why they wouldn't be living here." Loki replied as he slowly stepped out into the open. He seemed to be a few levels bellow Taisenzen, but was capable of hearing everything he said. "Then again...somebody as twisted as you would consider this place beautiful...am I wrong?" Laughing in response to his cousin's comment, Taisenzen turned his back on what he would call a beautiful landscape, and began his refutation. "You are one to talk! You constantly go around commenting on the how unsymmetrical random shit is! You couldn't go a day without trying to adjust your pillow case because it didn't fit your head just fucking perfectly!" Kicking his feet up in a rather clowning fashion, Taisenzen released a loud, over exaggerated laugh. THONK! Taisenzen slowly collapsed to the ground as he began to run his fingers through his hair. A small bump began to form on the very top of his head, somewhat in the shape of a shoe. "What the hell!" He shouted as he peered over the edge, glaring at a seemingly innocent Loki. "Why the fuck would you do that!? We don't have time to fucking screw around!" Turning on the balls of his feet, Taisenzen disappeared into the darkness of the balcony, and went silent. "Yes, yes, I understand. I'll get right on it. I have a reply message awaiting for your approval. So, don't forget to check over the note before we head to the . I hear there was something that went down, something we should know." Straightening his green hair as he spoke, Loki pulled out a tiny envelope which happened to be stashed within his glorious Mohawk. "I will have it sent up to you as soon as possible." "Do not waste time. I prefer you read it out to me. I can't really bother with reading it myself. I'll end up just skimming it, and making a bad decision." The trailing voice of Taisenzen replied as Loki attempted to make his way to the higher balcony. "As you wish!" Loki replied, a rather enthusiastic expression on his face as he spoke. ---- Dear Saibankan and Mukō Family, :I'm pretty sure you are already both aware of the incident that happened within the just a few weeks ago. Your precious Dominic Ketsueki was arrested by the head captain of the Gotei 13, whom went by the name of Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen. Also, if I am correct in my research, he was the apprentice (correct me if I am wrong) of the previous head captain known as . So, please do not feel shocked when you read this. :I was a witness to the fight, and he seemed to struggle with the head captain's female member of the Gotei 13. The fight was escalating to such a high point of chaos and destruction, that Dominic sacrificed a great amount of his power to prevent Q.S.P.P from joining the war between you both. If you haven't guessed it by now, I am Mōka Raiotto, the leader of the group. I feel that it is in my best interest to tell you both about the conflict that has occurred. :I hope that you all take the information given into account, and act accordingly. Q.S.P.P is now on the side of Saibankan, but only for a total of one fight. This is because we believe in repaying debts, so, I will repay my debt to Dominic Ketsueki by taking over Saibankan until he escapes. I am calling an attack on Loki Arufa of the Mukō Family, in name of Dominic Ketsueki. If you feel as if you should take this personal, then Q.S.P.P will become a permanent ally to Saibankan. Your's Sincerely, Mōka Raiotto ---- "Ha! It's clear why he is targeting you. It's because of Dominic's hatred toward your intelligence. I will personally do you a favor and take on Mōka Raiotto for you! He is bound to bring his son Hikari Raiotto, and it's a perfect moment for me to get revenge on Reihai Okami!" Cracking his knuckles as loud as possible, Taisenzen became overwhelmed with excitement and rage. "I'll kill them all!" "I will begin on sending a message to the head captain that captured Dominic Ketsueki. I hope he isn't to busy to read it. It'll probably make a big impact on the Gotei 13 if we were to have a full out war against Saibankan." Licking his lips, Loki began to work on the only known symbol for war that the Mukō Empire was capable of. SHINK! In the blink of an eye, a figure, by the name of Kari Doku, quickly appeared in the swirl of . His eyes were focused on that of Loki Arufa's, seeing as they were both , he knew what was to be asked of him without being told. "I am on it. You have continued to aid me in my studies, and you even lend me your body from time to time. This is the least I can do. However, if I am to lose my position within Q.S.P.P, I will make sure you lose this war!" Turning so that his back faced Loki, Kari suddenly became engulfed in blue flames. "Yes! Yes! I understand. I just need you to occupy the head captain while we explore the prison that Dominic Ketsueki is held in. It shouldn't take that long to kill him. Should it?" Turning toward Taisenzen, Loki smiled and turned his attention toward the vortex of . "We can watch from here, and see Kari Doku take on the captain. Let's see how long it'll last." The Rise of The Wicked: Part 2